


to fight the horde (and sing and cry)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [69]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Slash, Repeated Lines, Skurge is Bones, Some Canon-Typical Violence, Thor is George Kirk, short scenes, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Your father’s calling you.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock (pre), Thor & Skurge | The Executioner
Series: author's fave [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/427960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	to fight the horde (and sing and cry)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin

-z-

Kirk laughs (screams).

-

McCoy doesn’t even blink at the lightning.

-

Spock bows his head.

-

Bones pours them a glass of confiscated whiskey and he smacks his lips and he groans – and then he pours them another.

“Just say what you want to say,” Jim says, because he knows Bones like he knows himself and he knows when the good doctor is trying to work up to saying something.

Bones doesn’t look up from his glass. And, when he finally does, Jim blinks because, for just a second, a split second, Jim doesn’t recognize him.

-

Jim Kirk laughs (or maybe he’s screaming – it’s hard to tell).

-

“—it should have been impossible—”

-

“Your father’s calling you.”

-

Spock bows his head to look for the source of smoke that’s tickling his nostrils – it was his shirt, science blue tinged with Vulcan green (blood).

-

Jim’s blood has always called him to the stars and he’s always thought he’s known why.

-

For a doctor, Spock thinks, McCoy is remarkably adept with a blade – whirling the small dagger with a clean, brutal efficiency that leaves a number of the Klingon incapacitated (and later, when Spock looks at the reports, he will see that cuts and slashes were expertly placed _to simply incapacitate_ – and Spock knows with absolute surety that had McCoy wished, no Klingon would have lived, and indeed, some may never walk again, which was a far crueler fate).

From this angle, watching McCoy glare at Spock’s biobed readouts, Spock thinks he can just make out a tattoo – dark and almost completely hidden by the doctor’s thick hair.

 _Fascinating_ , Spock thinks just as McCoy rounds on him and yells at him for staring.

-

The ship that blocks their way doesn’t answer any hail until Jim himself is on the bridge, Bones and Spock at his side.

Then the viewscreen is filled with the image of a man – he’s blonde with one (familiar) blue-eye that stares at Jim like nothing else matters. It’s unsettling.

“This is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ ,” Jim says, effectively keeping his discomfort from his voice, “to whom am I speaking?”

The man says nothing, but there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips before he reaches up and presses something that disconnects the feed.

-

Jim sits on the ridge, looking down at the starship being built then he looks up at the stars. Jim’s blood has always called him to the stars and he’s always thought he’s known why – your mother and father work (die) in space? They build starships in your backyard? What else are you gonna be inclined to do with your life?

-

Bones doesn’t look up from his glass. And, when he finally does, Jim blinks because, for just a second, a split second, Jim doesn’t recognize him, but then reality sets back in and Bones is Bones again.

“Your father’s calling you,” Bones says and Jim laughs in his face and goes to pour them another drink—Bones grabs his hand. “It’s time. Your father’s calling you.”

-

“Spock, I don’t—”

“—it should have been impossible—”

-

Before “your father’s calling you” – Jim sees science blue tinged with Vulcan green (blood) and he screams and, on a planet without water, storm clouds form overhead and thunder rolls about them.

Lightning strikes the ground and Jim pays it no heed – it crackles in his blood and dances in his veins and races under his skin – his phaser doesn’t miss and nothing can touch him, he pushes forward and through the hostile ranks who are now shrinking back from him, fear in their eyes. And what a thrill _that_ is – seeing fear in a Klingon’s eyes.

They scream for mercy, but Jim’s mercy lies near-death under the desert’s twin suns, a doctor working with manic intent to save Jim’s mercy and save them all.

McCoy doesn’t even blink at the lightning (he knows what’s to come next, what the lightning heralds).

-

“To whom am I speaking?”

The man smiles and then disconnects, and Jim doesn’t turn in his chair as he orders Uhura to reestablish the connection.

-

“Jim, what happened down there was—”

Jim looks at Spock, his hands folded against his cheek as his elbows rest on his thighs, eyes red-rimmed and wet.

“Spock, I don’t—”

“—it should have been impossible—”

“Spock—”

“—and yet—”

“ _Spock_.”

Jim doesn’t raise his voice, he doesn’t need to as his hands fall to grip the sheet just next to Spock’s hand and he squeezes the fabric as if it’s the only thing keeping him from flying apart. And maybe it is.

“As you wish, Jim,” Spock says, keeping his voice pitched low, soothing.

He almost reaches for Jim’s hand.

-

The ship doesn’t answer any hail and it’s not until he’s through a third straight shift that Jim lets Bones drag him off the bridge.

Then—

“Your father’s calling you.”

And Jim laughs. Or maybe he’s screaming – it’s hard to tell. Either way, he watches as Bones eyes jerk to something over Jim’s shoulder and then, honest to god, Bones falls to a knee. Jim whirls around then and there’s that familiar blue eye looking at him.

“Oh, how you’ve grown,” the man says, “my son.”

-

Skurge doesn’t even blink at the lightning – he seen far bigger displays. Had especially on the day his king summoned him and said, “I need to Sleep, yet I sense a danger coming. When it does come, I will need you to watch over my family.”

Skurge looks up from bended knee and says, “As you wish, my king.”

Later, when the _Kelvin_ blows apart, Skurge watches as the Valkyries retrieve the king’s body and lay him down for the Thorsleep. Then Heimdall opens the bridge and sends Skurge on his way.

-

(Jim’s blood has always called him to the stars and he’s always thought he’s known why.)

The Klingons get a lucky shot and get Spock in the gut – Kirk kills half and McCoy maims the rest and, just a galaxy away, Thor awakens.

-z-

End.


End file.
